


'til the end of the line

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Series: soft wwii boyfriends [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Naked Cuddling, Not Beta Read, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sorry Not Sorry, this is entirely due to me being a tender little homosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: Steve's fingers tensed. He was quiet for a moment."Stevie?""Did you just propose to me?"Bucky blinked. "Ohh," he groaned as he pushed himself up. "Shit. I fucked it up."





	'til the end of the line

Bucky pressed his head into the crook of Steve's neck. "That was nice," he said gently.

"Mmm, yeah." Steve trailed his fingers along his boyfriend's spine and kissed the top of his head. "Thanks, Buck."

"Why're you thanking me?" Bucky smiled and looked up at Steve. "You did all the work."

Steve grinned. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you return the favor next time."

Bucky smushed the side of his face into his boyfriend's chest. He hummed contentedly.

"You okay?"

He nodded, gripping Steve a bit tighter. The blond only smiled and put his other hand on Bucky's arm. 

"I wish we could do this all the time," Bucky murmured. He opened one eye sleepily. "D'you remember when you got in a fight with a guy in a bar on thirty-third street and it turned out he'd just married a decorated war hero?"

"Yeah, I think so." Steve chuckled. "She actually came and joined in, didn't she? She was still wearing her wedding dress."

"Yeah, that's the one."

"That was a night."

"You're not wrong."

"Makes for an interesting story, though."

"I just hope our wedding doesn't turn out like that."

Steve's fingers tensed. He was quiet for a moment.

"Stevie?"

"Did you just propose to me?"

Bucky blinked. "Ohh," he groaned as he pushed himself up. "Shit. I fucked it up."

"Wait, Bucky-"

"That's not-"

"Hey, it's okay."

"That's not what I meant to say- I had this whole thing planned-"

"Buck."

He looked up, almost as if he were scared.

"Do you want to get married?"

Bucky smiled shyly. He nodded. "Yeah," he whispered. "Yeah."

"For how long?"

"I mean, I wasn't sure until just a few months ago. I've been thinking about it since before the war, actually, but, y'know-"

"Yeah, that's wouldn't've gone over very well," Steve laughed. He sighed faintly, then crawled forward a bit to take Bucky's face in his hands and kiss him, eager and exhilarated. Bucky grinned into it, placing his hand on Steve's lower back and kissed back, hungry and almost desperate. He pushed Steve backward onto the mattress and pulled back for a moment, simply savouring the moment. He brushed a lock of golden hair off his forehead.

"So, am I gonna get an answer, or are we just gonna keep making out?"

"Of course I wanna marry you too, dumbass." Steve craned his head up to plant another kiss on Bucky's lips. "Now get back down here and kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> this is a prequel to another fic of mine, [i wanna come home to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975035) !


End file.
